imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Samura1man
Samura1man was a competitor in I'm A Speedrunner 5 who is well-known for winning the tournament. He has not made a return appearance since, and most likely never will return. He has the best record of any IAS competitor, with 6 wins from 6 matches. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 Before the tournament had even started, talk of Samura1man's greatness had already reached the ears of Ratchet5, who aptly named Group J (Samura1man's Group), the Group of Death. The group consisted of veterans TealGameMaster and ZeppelinG1993, both of whom had experience and pretty good track records in previous tournaments. The group's seed, Rickyman48, just so happened to be the worst person in the group, and he later quit a few days after the tournament had started. Samura1man was quick to prove himself in his match against TealGameMaster (the only Wrath of Cortex speedrun in the tournament). This was the match that had people scared of facing him, as he literally did not make one mistake, and completely annihilated Teal. The second match was against Zeppelin, who had also beaten Teal sometime after Samura1man did so. Zeppelin proved to be a good contender against Samura1man, especially since the speedrun was in Crash 1, a game Samura1man was renowned for being good at. Samura1man made a mistake of missing a box in Hog Wild, forcing him to restart the level, making it a pretty close match with Samura1man winning just by several seconds. It is safe to say that both players performed really well in that match. With Rickyman48 having dropped out, and his replacement Zanar being inactive, it left Samura1man and Zeppelin to go through to Round 2. By this time Samura1man had caused quite a stir, and had already been awarded several awards in The I'm A Speedrunner Show such as the Fastest Runner and the Best Newcomer. When his Round 2 match was announced, it already seemed like a clear victory, as he was up against CrashFan15 (CrashBandicootRocks2), the only female competitor in the tournament. To add variety, they did a Crash Twinsanity speedrun to get to the Iceberg Lab. CrashFan15 fell behind very early on in the speedrun, and really had no opportunity to catch up, as yet again Samura1man's run was flawless. The speedrun itself was regarded as being rather boring, and neither competitor said very much throughout it. Another easy win for Samura1man. His next match actually seemed like it was going to be similar to his previous one, as in Round 3 he was drawn against ToddGamerPro. Commentary-wise it was slightly better, but not so much, as neither said a lot. The speedrun was in Crash 2, to beat Tiny with 10 Gems. Early on, Samura1man didn't seem to be performing that well, or at least Todd was maintaining the same speed as him, and at some points Todd was actually ahead of him. When it got to the later levels, Todd just seemed to keep on dying, while Samura1man surged ahead, giving him a strong lead and eventually finishing the speedrun, with Todd not even bothering to finish, though Todd would be back later in the tournament as he was drawn for the Wildcard. Round 4 is when things really got interesting, as Samura1man was drawn against Ratchet5. A similar scenario was thought up by Nintendogen64 (host of the I'm A Speedrunner talkshow) where he believed Samura would be knocked out in the Semi Final stages, and Ratchet5 would be in the Grand Final. Ratchet5 was quietly confident he could beat Samura1man, as he was fresh from beating Lapogne36 in Round 3, another key player in the tournament. Samura1man was yet to show off what he could really do, as his previous two matches had been pushovers, his only real challenge so far had been in Round 1 against Zeppelin. he won that match and got to the grand final to face RabidWombatJR, AuronSuper95, and MrFinlandBoy. he won that match. It even beat Mr100PercentGamer's time on IAS 4. He won the tournament and claimed the I'm A Speedrunner Championship. Statistics Medals Category:Grand Finalists Category:IAS Medalist Category:Past Competitors Category:IAS Champion Category:Competitors from Europe